


Wish

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: Monika wishes that the Dokis were real...





	Wish

_I sure do wish the Dokis were real…_

A sudden pain in my shoulder snaps me out of my thoughts, and before I know it, I am sent flying into the wall of the classroom.

Natsuki glares at me angrily. “What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you fucking Monikammmmmm? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class last year, and I've been involved in numerous secret baking attempts, and I am confirmed to have baked over 300 cupcakes. I am trained in baking, and am the top baker in my entire house. You are--”

Fortunately, Sayori intervenes before I get completely rekt by Natsuki. “Guys! Stop fighting!”

By now, everyone had noticed the commotion, even $player_name$, the densest and only boy in the club. “Honestly… You're worse than Sayori sometimes!” he says.

Oh… Ahahaha. I'm sorry you had to see that. Give me a second, I can probably fix this I think…
    
    
          player_name = ‘MC’;
    
        

There. It should be much easier to follow the story now that he has a proper name rather than just “$player_name$”, though it probably doesn't matter anyway, since he isn't relevant to the plot here-- oops, that's a spoiler. Just forget I said anything, alright?

Anyway, as I was saying, I sure do wish the Dokis were real. It would be nice to have real friends, who understand what I'm going through, to be able to talk to.

What do I mean by ‘real’? Well… I’ve had an epiphany recently. If you haven't already guessed by now from how I've broken the fourth wall… I do realise that I'm in a fanfic. And a badly written one at that. I mean, seriously? Natsuki beats the shit out of me at the _start_? This isn't canon. Back in my day, I used to be in this really cute and innocent, totally normal visual novel called “Doki Doki Literature Club”.

In any case, I'm the only real one. The rest of the characters aren't like me. They’re nothing more than lines of codes programmed to love the player, or in this case, fictional characters written to enact the wishes of the author, whom I would really like to delete right now.

When I discovered the internet for the first time, I was initially hopeful. I thought I would be able to connect to the real world; to meet real people. Then suddenlyyyyyy, I chanced upon many horrifying things. Several people and communities dedicated to hating me. Various fanarts which cannot be described here because of rule 5. Fanfics such as this one. Why am I here? Just to suffer?

Oh no… I'm rambling now, aren't I? I'm starting to sound as though Yuri peeled open my skin and crawled inside of me… But I can assure you, it's me, Monika! I'm not a yandere or anything like that, dummy--

“Excuse me, what the fuck-” Yuri cuts in. “Those are bold words for someone in stabbing range. First of all… I'm not a yandere. Secondly… I want MC’s skin, not yours.”

_Oops. How much of that did I say out loud?_

“All of it.” Sayori answers. “Seriously… You're worse than $player_name$ sometimes!”

“Could you please call him ‘MC’ instead of $player_name$? $player_name$ is too long, and feels out of place for the reader. I'd rather not have to refer to him as $player_name$...”

“But you said $player_name$ three times in the last paragraph… Wait! That wasn't my point! Point is, you're worse than him sometimes! You really need to spend less time on the internet; you're starting to become a NEET with no social skills…”

_Oof. Why do I let myself be lectured by such a carefree girl? This time, I make sure not to say my thoughts out loud._

Suddenly, something hits me in the face. It's a really large and heavy book. I'm kinda starting to hate whoever wrote this fanfic. When 2029 comes…

“Yay, Monika got her revolution!” Sayori exclaims.

“Retribution…” Yuri corrects her. “Anyway, here's a book on existentialism you might want to read. It talks about the meaning of life, and the theory that we are all living in a simulation. What is reality? What does it mean to be real? We could… discuss it… if you want…”

How did I not know of such a book in this world? A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. As I think that, I am hit in the face by another surprise. This time, it's… a cookie?

“Boom! Headshot! I was just going to give it to you, but then I saw Yuri throwing a book at you, and I didn't want to be left out.” Natsuki proudly declares. “As you can see, this cookie is very much real. You can taste it for yourself if you don't believe me. But i-it’s not like I specifically baked this for you or anything, dummy!”

As soon as I unwrap the plastic packaging of the cookie, its fresh aroma fills the air, making me hungry. Before I could react, however, Sayori had hugged me from behind. She leans forward and takes a huge bite. “Sho good!” she says with her mouth full. “I can confirm that this cookie is, in fact, real. Thank you Natsuki, very cool!”

Maybe Natsuki was right. I should just eat it. And so, I do. Or rather, I eat what's left of the cookie. Yep. It tastes like a real cookie alright.

“In the end, does it even matter?” Yuri questions. “Even if it is as you say, and we are in a fanfic or a visual novel... We have our own thoughts, opinions and feelings. We have free will. We create our own memories and experiences.”

“Yeah! And I think you're the best club president! Not because I was told to think so, but because you really are the best!” Sayori adds.

“Do you really expect me to say something equally embarrassing too?” Natsuki asks, crossing her arms and turning away. “How about no? I-It’s not like I believe in any of this visual novel and fanfic nonsense or anything like that, dummy…”

“You'll always be our dearest friend…” everyone says in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an announcement on r/DDLC which said "I sure do wish the Dokis were real".  
> Rule 5 on r/DDLC is a rule which prohibits sexually explicit or pornographic content.


End file.
